Falling in Love
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Falling in Love is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in two issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Timon must choose between the beautiful Kataka and his two best friends, Pumbaa and Simba. Plot Part 1 Falling in Love begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his two friends, Pumbaa and Simba. At the start of the story, a grouchy Timon stalks off by himself and encounters a beautiful meerkat. As he's goggling at her, an eagle swoops down to make lunch out of her, but Timon bravely knocks her aside. With the danger behind them, the two catch their breath. The beautiful meerkat asks which way her family is, and Timon points her in the right direction. In a daze, he returns to his friends and declares that he's in love. The two grill him for details about his new friend, but Timon is unable to find her again. As the days go on, Pumbaa and Simba begin to worry about Timon, who is so infatuated with the idea of the beautiful meerkat that he refuses to eat. Finally, Pumbaa and Simba resolve to fix the problem, and they declare to Timon that they will help him find his friend. Together, the three set out in search of the beautiful meerkat. Eventually, with a few missteps along the way, Timon reunites with the meerkat, who reveals that her name is Kataka. He then declares that she is the one for him, but she protests that she hardly knows him. Timon resolves to fix that and asks to stay with her colony for awhile. Part 2 After Pumbaa and Simba depart for home, Timon begins to spend every day with Kataka, hunting and performing watch duty with her. However, despite being fond of Kataka, he feels out of his element and sorely misses his friends. Though he tries to persuade her to leave her colony with him, she refuses, wanting to stay at home. One day, while Kataka and Timon are on watch duty, Kataka is attacked by a giant snake, and Timon races to get the rest of the colony for help. Too late, the other meerkats arrive to see that Kataka has been swallowed by the snake. Together, they gather around the snake and squeeze it until Kataka shoots out of its mouth. Timon watches the commotion with great sadness, remembering all the times that his friends had needed him, but when he starts to tell Kataka that he wants to return home, he doesn't have the heart to finish. That night, Timon waits until everyone is asleep and sneaks away, determined to reunite with his friends. Along the way, he partners up with Zak, a zebra, who agrees to help carry him home. The two journey long and far together until Zak stops short at the sight of Simba. Timon reassures the zebra that Simba is a friend and calls him over to them. With Pumbaa and Simba at his side, Timon returns to Kataka's colony and apologizes to her for leaving so abruptly. Though he plans to go for good, he leaves her with a heart-shaped stone to remember him by. Pages Falling in Love 1.png Falling in Love 2.png Falling in Love 3.png Falling in Love 4.png Falling in Love 5.png Falling in Love 6.png Falling in Love 7.png Falling in Love 8.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:The Lion King magazine stories Category:Media Category:Magazine stories